


Sunshine Calling

by billys_consulting_flatmates



Series: season 12 codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e04 American Nightmare, M/M, Pre-Slash, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/billys_consulting_flatmates
Summary: He rolled over and stared up at the cracked ceiling for a moment, concentrating on breathing slowly before he reached down towards his pocket and pulled his phone out.





	

They’d just pulled into the motel carpark when Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it for the moment, already imagining that it could be Mom. He didn’t even let himself hope it could be anyone else.

Sam stifled a yawn as he got out of the car, the door swinging shut behind him before he headed off to the main office while Dean remained sitting behind the wheel, staring straight ahead for another moment before he too got out. He grabbed the bags from the backseat and waited for Sam, leaning up against Baby’s side, his pocket feeling heavier by the second.

Five minutes later and he was stretched out on a bed, his eyes closed as the shower was turned on in the bathroom, the pipes squealing and clunking before water began to hit the tiled floor. The noise made Dean miss the bunker even more than the crappy mattress below him.

He rolled over and stared up at the cracked ceiling for a moment, concentrating on breathing slowly before he reached down towards his pocket and pulled his phone out. The brightness of the screen blinded him in the dim room and he squinted at the screen, trying in vain to see who the message was from. His watering eyes slowly relaxed until he could read clearly and he felt his stomach twist and his chest tighten in response.

_Crowley more irritating by the hour_

He felt his lips twitch as he reread the message until he was smiling at his phone. He shook his head at himself as he began to reply though his smile didn’t dim.

_Could’ve told you that beforehand._

He put his phone down and sat up to take his boots off. He groaned as he put them down by the bed, stretching his toes and back. Stiff muscles made themselves known despite it being a relatively easy hunt, in terms of physical activity. His body, however, didn’t appear to agree and complained loudly about the lengthy road trip.

He was startled out of his rather dour thoughts when his phone began ringing. He twisted around to grab it, his lips twisting upward once more when he saw caller ID.

“Hey, sunshine, how’s the hunt?” he asked, the smile clear in his voice but Dean couldn’t be bothered trying to hide it, especially not when Cas answered, his own voice warm despite his evident annoyance with a certain King of Hell.

“Slow. No fresh leads and Crowley is no help at all.”

“No surprise there,” he said, leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

“I suppose not,” Cas sighed before he spoke again, annoyance vanishing as he turned his attention elsewhere. “How is your hunt?”

“All done now. Sam was right about it being the daughter though she wasn’t dead. Parents had locked her up because she was psychic and she accidentally killed those people when reaching out for help.”

“Is she alright now?” Cas’ voice filled with concern and Dean could imagine the furrow between his eyes as he spoke.

“Yeah, Magda’s safe. Gone to stay with her aunt."

“Where are you and Sam now?” Cas’ voice softened as he spoke as if he trying to avoid being overheard.

“Headed back home, should be there tomorrow lunchtime.” There was silence for a moment and Dean closed his eyes, listening to Cas’ steady breathing. “What about you?”

“I wish I was,” he murmured and Dean nodded. The water had shut off in the bathroom.

“I wish you were, too,” he managed to get out and Cas’ smile was evident when he spoke next.

“Hopefully soon, if I’m in the area-”

“Drop in, even if only for a little while,” Dean interjected, his eyes opening as he sat up straighter.

“I will. Look after yourself, Dean,” Cas said, his voice even warmer than what it had been earlier.

“You too, Cas. Message if you need anything at all.”

“I will. Get some rest,” Cas said before he hung up.

Dean held the phone against his ear for a moment longer before he put it down. He stripped out of his jeans and flannel top before crawling under the sheet. It wasn’t as soft as his own, he thought with an ache. Tomorrow they’d be back and hopefully Cas would pop in soon.

A buzz from beside his bed alerted him to a text message and he stretched out an arm to grab it. He smiled again when he saw the message, his lips quickly pulling up into a grin.

_Sweet dreams, Dean - sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Come talk to me on tumblr at fallenandthefaithless


End file.
